


Cary's First (Spooky) Steps

by orphan_account



Series: Tomlinson's Through the Ages [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Halloween, Kidfic, LMAO, M/M, Not Really Important, halloween 2015, mentions of Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and Cary happens to take her first steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cary's First (Spooky) Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween is only merged into the plot because I wanted Cary to have her first Halloween but I didn't know how so I made it where she takes her first steps too so that way the first Halloween with baby Cary is extremely memorable.

It was nearing Halloween and Harry decided to dress Cary as a cat since she was their little kitten. Harry didn't plan on dressing up, just wear something simple like other parents and give out some candy, but Louis wanted them to dress up. After a few discussions and suggestions, the couple decided as cats just like Cary. A family costume which was by all means cheesy and cliche but memorable as well.

Cary sighs, kicking her little legs as Harry tugged a black cat costume over her little body. Cary smiles when the costume is pulled down her head, she begins sucking her hand as drool dribbled down her chin. "Hold still," Harry murmured, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth out of concentration as he carefully drew cat whiskers on Cary's cheeks with a washable marker.

Once Cary's costume was completed, Harry lifted her up into his arms. "You're so heavy, you're growing so fast," Harry noted, feeling his heart swell. He remembers coming home with Cary for the first time 11 months ago, now she can say a few words and it's her first Halloween. Harry is happy.

When Harry makes it downstairs with Cary in his arms, he spots Louis looking down at two cat onsies. "Hey, maybe dressing up was a bad idea," Louis grimaces at the onsie. "I haven't worn one since I was 16 and my last memory of it was having Stan pour ice and vodka down the back." Harry just laughs and puts Cary down on the floor. She was able to crawl fine for a couple weeks and Harry was so shocked at how fast time was passing by.

Cary crawls over the the coffee table, easily pulling herself up as she waddles side to side. "It was your idea, Lou," Harry says, taking one of the large onsies. "Plus, I went out to buy these today and they can't be wasted." Harry clicked his tongue and Louis narrowed his eyes. "They can be wasted, we can give them to Niall. I know he'll like these." Louis jokes and Harry scoffs. "That's £15 down the drain, I've already bought him an expensive guitar for his birthday." Harry says.

Harry knows £15 isn't a lot, he just likes being stubborn with Louis.

Cary makes a loud noise, banging her toy on the coffee table. Cary continues screaming playfully, pushing herself away from the coffee table so she's standing by herself. Harry nearly shrieks, quickly moving to Cary to make sure she doesn't tumble. As he comes closer, Cary giggles and lifts her feet up and she walks three steps before falling into Harry's arms.

"Oh my god, please stop growing so fast," Harry stutters, Cary giggles. Louis is smiling, pressing a sweet kiss to Cary's face and she whines and tries to grab Louis' face. Cary writhes around in Harry's arms and Harry holds her up and puts her feet on the ground. She attempts to walk again but makes two steps and falls back with a giggle.

"She's amazing." Louis says, watching Cary pick at the cat tail on her costume.


End file.
